Computer Geeks
Computer Geeks is the eighth episode of A-Nine Plot A-Nine and Brendon play a computer game at his school to beat a hard player named Control Freak101, but they both get beaten by him (like always). A tired Eli (who is studying) tells them both that they have been trying to beat that player for 14 hours and wants to go home because they can damage their eyes (mostly because she's sleepy), which A-Nine agrees with his girlfriend and tries to go home because he has been practicing to walk on his hands (which Brendon calls it stupid and weird). A-Nine asks if Brendon (who was still on the computer) was coming, but quickly says no and tells them "I need to to take this guy down!" A-Nine and Eli excepts the fact that he wants to stay as they leave, with A-Nine reminding Brendon to show up for training this afternoon. As a cheerful Brendon finally beats the player, something appears on the screen saying "Brendon Hugh Collins, would you like to start the secret level no one ever defeated?" Brendon excepts the challenge and quickly presses enter as the game becomes even more hard than last time (because he died when he just started), with Brendon becoming more fearce and more angry. As A-Nine and Eli arrive just in time to see Brendon with bags under his eyes, A-Nine tells him that he's been playing for 11 hours and that he missed his training. As Brendon tells them that he needs to beat the secret level, he is sucked into the computer all of the sudden when he accidently pressed shift, as A-Nine tries to grab him, he is too late. As Eli is worried about him, she and A-Nine hear his voice as they that see that he is in the computer, fighting a giant cyclops but needs help from A-Nine and Eli who also presses the shift button to help him. As they are inside with Brendon saying "It's about time you guys showed up", A-Nine quickly turns into Slime Puck to help his friend saying "Hey this guy can walk on his hands, maybe I can practice with him!" Slime Puck quickly covers the cyclops with slime so he can't move, then finally shoots acid at him to make him melt. As he transforms back, he asks Brendon what they are doing in the computer, as Brendon tells A-Nine that he has no clue. But he remembers what happened when the computer offered him to start the secret level (which he still didn't beat), then he tells them what happened. A-Nine and Eli are then confused as they wonder around the world of Magecko and meet an allie named Madai, who wants to come with them and help because he knows that they are not from Magecko. Madai helps them look for the way out, and A-Nine looking for something to fight (because of A-Nine's thrill for battle). Brendon wants to look for Control Freak101 most of all, but they are all attacked by a huge octopuss creature (as what A-Nine finally wanted to happen), as A-Nine transfoms into Splicer to easily beat him (which dissapoints A-Nine because it was so easy), to only find out that Control Freak101 was controlling the monster and sented it to destroy all of them. As Control Freak appeared, A-Nine notices that Madai was gone. They all beat Control Freak, which was hard as last time. As Control Freak is defeated, Madai appears with A-Nine asking him where he was, and answers by telling him that he was hiding so he doesn't get hurt. When they find the portal to the way out, Madai jumps in with them as everyone looked confused. As they are all out, Control Freak is in a black, green, cybernetic, metal alien form with, tentacles on his back that he walks with, glowing green eyes, a big circle on his chest, is bigger, is taller, wires everywhere, a helmetlike head, no mouth, no nose, no ears, jets on the bottom of his feet and back, sharp fingers, and an electric aura surrounding him. As A-Nine and Eli look shocked, Control Freak tells them that he using Breendon's body so that he can be more powerful, discuised as a computer player and Madai to suck them into the computer so he can have his body, but Control Freak is not controlling Brendon's mind. As A-Nine tells Brendon to fight it, but Control Freak tells him that he can't because he is using it to move and be stronger. When Eli tells A-Nine if he hurts him, he hurts Brendon, Control Freak tells Eli that he can't hurt Brendon because he is using his body, which makes A-Nine not hold back and turn into Speed Ball to attack him. Control Freak tells A-Nine he is much stronger because he has, plasma blasts that he can shoot, electric tenticles, exploding missles and bombs, incredible strength, speed, is invulnerable, and has a lazer barb in his fist, which allows A-Nine to say "I've fought stronger guys than you!" Two fight with A-Nine almost giving up, which allows Control Freak to say that he is doing the right thing and that he should give up. A-Nine refuses to give up, causing him to release a powerful energy blast right in his face and giving him an idea. A-Nine then tries to lure him to the computer and makes him press shift that sucks him back into the computer and making him leave Brendon's body. Just in case he tries to escape, A-Nine as Speed Ball destroys the computer with one of his energy balls. As Brendon asks them what happened, A-Nine transforms back and tells him that it's gonna take a long while, with the three walking home safe, until the computer fixes itself and a vicious smile appears on the screen as it laughs very diabolocly. Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli Villains *Control Freak Aliens Used *Slime Puck *Splicer *Speed Ball Trivia feel free to put anything *All the aliens A-Nine turned into were robotic *Control Freak's name resembles a villain from the cartoon "Teen Titans" *It is revealed that A-Nine has a thrill for battle and that he likes to fight strong oponents *Control Freak might come back because of what happens in the ending *Eli could have used her computer hacking skills to defeat Control Freak Category:Episodes